Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display for displaying an image and having a light absorbing layer combined therein, and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
As the information society develops, display devices for displaying an image are being increasingly required in various forms, and in recent years, various display devices such as Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs), Plasma Display Panels (PDPs), and Organic Light Emitting Display Devices (OLEDs) have been utilized. Each of such various display devices includes a display panel proper for the display device.
The display panel included in such a display device may be one of multiple display panels made from one substrate. That is, according to various processing procedures, elements constituting pixels, signal lines, and power lines are first formed in units of display panels in one substrate, and the substrate is then cut using a scribing equipment in units of the display panels, so as to produce a plurality of display panels.
Light incident to a display device from the outside thereof is reflected by elements, such as wire lines, constituting the display device, and then escapes the display device. This outgoing reflected light may overlap with an image output by the display device to degrade the quality of the image. Therefore, a technology for reducing the reflection of incident light is necessary.